This invention relates to an electrical connector for connecting a plurality of wires to a plurality of terminal tabs and for connecting a network across two of the terminal tabs. The embodiment of the invention disclosed herein is particularly intended for connecting three wires to three terminal tabs extending from a triac and for connecting a snubber network across two of the terminal tabs however, the invention can be used under many other circumstances for similar types of connections.
Semi-conductor devices, such as triacs, are commonly packaged or mounted in standard arrangements with terminal tabs extending from the package at predetermined locations so that standard connectors can be provided to mate with the terminal tabs of the triac. Under many circumstances, the wires which extend to the triac are simply connected directly to the terminal tabs but under some circumstances, it is required that a snubber network be connected across two of the terminal tabs of the triac. A snubber network comprises capacitors and a resistor in series and serves to reduce the rate of change of voltage across the triac. The instant invention is directed to the achievement of a connector which has provision for connecting the snubber network across two of the tabs of the triac when required.
The invention comprises an insulating housing having three terminals mounted therein which are positioned such that they can be mated with the terminal tabs of the triac. The terminals are located in surrounding relationship to a module which is contained in the housing and which has two terminal tabs extending therefrom. When the module is inserted into a module-receiving cavity in the housing, the module tabs are received in secondary receptacles which are integral with two of the terminals in the housing.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an improved connector for connecting wires to terminal tabs extending from a packaged solid state device such as a triac. A further object is to provide a connector having provision for connecting an auxiliary network across two of the terminals of the solid state device.